Under the influence
by rogue20
Summary: surprise
1. Chapter 1

Title : Under the influence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, no profit is being made, no infringement intended, there's nothing to arrest me on.

**Author**: rogue20

**E-Mail**: please be nice because is ma first fic about Dark angel and this is my second languages. Im from a country called Denmark.

Please leave feedback Thank you very much,

**Alec**: She's home.

**sketchy:** She's sick.

**Original Cindy**: Sketchy u fool she'll write.

**Sketchy :** She shouldn't. She's under the influence of cold medication; she needs rest.

**Max:** Ah'm with Sketchy on that. She'll write.

**Logan:** I hope not.

_(all heads turn)_

**Alec:** You're her favorite, why don't you want her to write?

**Logan:** She killed me in the last two fics about Dark angel. I need a break.

**Alec:** She's killed me, too, you know…

**Original Cindy:** Boys…

**Logan:** Once. She killed you once.

**Alec:** She had some maniac drill into my head, too.

**Logan:** Big deal. I've been struck by lightning, bit by a dog, drugged, stabbed, blown up with a grenade rifle, and of course the families,…

**Original Cindy:** Boys…

**Logan:** …torn apart by White's man, drowned, shot in the throat five times with darts, had the metal put back, shot in the heart,…

**Max:** Logan and Alec shut the hell up u too, she's sleeping.

**Alec:** Did I mention u hot Maxie? What? She's asleep? Good. Keep her that way. God knows what she'll write if she's on cold medicine. I'm not sure I can take it.

**Max:** U are such a asshole Alec, and would you shut up for couple of hours, you know.

_(silence)_

**Alec:**_(whispering)_ If you ever were to write a smut fic and make sure that Logan is very dead …

**Logan:** What's he saying? Is he trying to convince her to kill me off again?

**Asha:** Relax, you're one of her other favorites.

**Sketchy:** Perhaps it would be best if we were to simply let nature take its course and heal her sinus congestion and chest cold. After all, she's sure to come back to us. Her family and the house can't occupy all of her time.

**Original Cindy : **U are a fool sketchy andshe'll write.

**Alec:** _(still whispering)_ Remember what I said about the smut fic...

**Max**: if she do want to write, I want her to write about us two Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : under the influence chapter 2.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, no profit is being made, no infringement intended, there's nothing to arrest me on.

**Author**: rogue20

**E-Mail**: please be nice because is ma second fic about Dark angel and this is my second languages. Im from a country called Denmark.

Please leave feedback Thank you very much.

Here is Chapter 2 of 3...

Alec: "What is she doing?"

OC: "Let her be, Alec. She needs time."

Alec: "For what? She should continue those stories she started!"

OC: "I'm sure she will. She's just a little insecure."

Alec: "Why? They looked good to me."

OC: "Fool ever tried to write something in another language? It's not just something you just do, you know."

Alec: " No but She's doing just fine, so far. Besides, she has someone to beta-read everything, right?"

Max: "So? That doesn't mean that she's not trying to write as flawlessly as possible. You are a ass…. "

Logan: "I was finally getting a big part in all three of those stories. She has to continue them. I'm the Ship Cap'n; I deserve more attention. Why does she always write about Alec?"

Alec: "Because she likes me better."

OC: "Alec! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Alec: "I wasn't even trying, OC. It's because you're feeling guilty spying on her."

Logan: "We're not spying!"

Alec: "Whatever."

Ahsa: "Hey guys! Have you seen Logan?"

Max: "No--"

Logan: "I'm here!"

OC: "Oh, Hey Max! I'm going to the commune room. Wanna come?"

Max: "Thanks Boo, but I'm going to hang out here for a while. Hey Alec, why are you spying on her?"

Logan: "I'm not spying!"

Alec: "He's jealous because she's always writing about me."

Logan: "I'm not jealous. I just think I deserve an important part as well."

Max: "She'll write about you too, Logan. I'm sure she likes you."

Logan: "She does?"

Asha: "Of course, honey. Who wouldn't?"

Alec: "Hmph."

Sketchy : "Whoa, it's crowded in here! What are you guys doing?"

OC: "We're watching Logan was spying on her again."

Logan: "I AM NOT SPYING!"

Biggs: "What's with the noise, here? Did I miss something?"

OC: "Cut it out, you guys. Logan, calm down. Hi Biggs. You're not--"

Logan: "I am not--"

Asha: "Yeah, yeah, you're not spying, but I think this is getting interesting. I'm staying."

Max: "Alright. I'll make us all a hot cup of coffe."

Alec: "I'll take a beer, Maxie."

Sketchy: "I'll take a beer, too."

Logan: "No, you won't."

Sketchy: "I'm over the age of eighteen! In her country it's legal to drink a beer from the age of sixteen!"

Biggs: "You can? Oh my God, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Holland!"

Alec: "It's legal to smoke grass there, too."

OC: "Alec, that information is not helping--"

Sketchy: "Whoohoo! It's fucking Utopia over there!"

Logan: "They're all junkies. Stupid Europeans."

Alec: "Actually, that law works quite well in the Netherlands. In Germany however--"

Max: "Alec and Biggs, that's enough!"

Alec: "Jesus, you're getting just as stuck up as Logan, Max."

Biggs: "Heh, I know where I'm going next summer!"

Sketchy: "I might even join you, Biggs."

OC: "I thought we were going on a holiday together?"

Sketchy: "Oh. Um - yeah. I forgot, sorry. A drink, anyone?

Alec: "Yes, thank you, Sketchy. So, Loagn? Any progress in her writing?"

Logan: "Nope. She just sits there staring at a picture of Alec."

Alec: "Heh."

OC: "What's so hard about writing fanfiction, anyway? It's just a bunch of people having piss-drunk orgies all the time, right?"

Max: "Not really, OC. Some have a little more depth than that, you know."

OC: "Yeah. All her stories are about Alec and you Max and we're not getting drunk, let alone ending up in orgies."

Alec: "Yet, hehe."

Logan: "What's up with you and Alec, anyway? Everybody knows you're my girl!"

Max: "I'm not anyone's property, . They all have their favorite pairing. Apparently hers is Alec and me."

Alec: "Yes she think im hot.. take that Logan . Heh."

OC: "She's isn't a pervert, that's what she is. Alec is no too old for Max."

Sketchy: "Hey, I'm not even touching OC"

OC: "Yet, and you never going to touching me for the world."

Alec: "Go OC!"

Logan: "Shut up, Alec."

Asha: "Favorite or not, she could write about all of us for once."

Max: "She is. She's just thinking about how to develop all of us the right way."

Logan: "Poking around in someone's head again, Sketchy?"

Sketchy: "No. I just know her."

Alec and Max: "Riiiiiggght."

Sketchy: "I do!"

Max: Sure you do. Anyway, I've read a bunch of those stories yesterday on some fanfiction site. All the characters in those fics were screwing around like bunnies. My God, orgies everywhere!"

Alec: "Where is that website?"

Logan: "Alec!"

Alec: "What?"

Asha: "Well, if she's not writing, let's just make up some stories right here. I'll start."

Alec: "Oh, fuck."

Logan: "Watch your language!"

Alec: "Fuck you, too."

Max: "Alec! Logan!"

OC: "Shut up all of you! Okay, uhm. Once upon a time--"

Sketchy: "What's this? A fairytale?"

OC: "You're distracting me, Boo. Now where was I?"

Asha: "You weren't anywhere. Just once upon a time.'"

OC: "Oh yeah, right. So uh. Once upon a time, there was uhm - a boy named Alec and she had a crush on a girl named--"

Logan: "Asha!"

OC: "--Max."

Max: "Oh, fuck."

OC: "Not yet, boo. But I'm getting there."

Asha: "Original Cindy but why Max ?--"

Logan: "Damn it! It's always Max!"

Alec: "Heh."

OC: "Shut up, shut up! Alec g_et' s slap on the head from OC. _ Okay, so. Alec tried to get Max's attention, but the girl was really stubborn and saw him as only a ass."

Alec: "Hmm, sounds familiar."

Max: "That's cause you still are a ass."

OC: "Can I, please, have my three minutes of fame, here? Geez. So, one night, he slipped into her bedroom because she is heat again, but she never sleeps and Alec forgetter that she is in heat again after me OC has told Alec --"

OC: "So what? This is my fiction, I'll decide whether he does or not."

Asha: "No, OC. You have to try to write about the characters as authentically as possible

OC: "Fine, have it your way. Okay, Alec get's drunk again after being in crash with sketchy and getting drunk and playing some pool…. And to make a final decision to see what Max is up to. --"

Max: "OC!"

OC: "Okay, Boo. So, what do you do, Alec?"

TBC in Chapter 3... please give me some feelback from u guys and girls...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: under the influence chapter 3.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, no profit is being made, no infringement intended, there's nothing to arrest me on.

**Author**: rogue20

**E-Mail**: please be nice because is ma second fic about Dark angel and this is my second languages. Im from a country called Denmark.

Please leave feedback. Thank you very much.

silence

OC: "He's right."

Sketchy: "Damn, so much for mind blowing sex. Well, it's your turn, Logan."

Logan: "Why?"

Sketchy: "Because this is your chance to make yourself important."

OC: "Yeah, Logan. Tell us a story."

Logan: "Fine."

Silence

Alec: "Well?"

Logan: "I'm thinking."

Alec: "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Logan: "Want to know what hurts?"

Asha: "Logan!"

Logan: Okay, okay. You know what? Let Alec tell us one, Mr. Know-it-all."

Alec: "No problemo. Once upon a time there was this annoying yellow piece of shit. Until she met Alec. The End."

Sketchy: "Whoa, that's deep!"

OC: "Shut up, you dork!"

Asha: "Come on, everybody. Let's just behave like adults here, okay?"

Sketchy: "I thought I was still a kid."

Logan: "Sshh! She's writing again!"

Max: "She is? About who?"

Logan: "Don't know. Looks like all of us."

OC: "That's good. I'd like to see what she makes of me."

Logan: "I just want one story with Max. Is that too much to ask for?"

Alec: "You're mentioned in all of her stories. You even have two from your point of view. What are you complaining about?"

Logan: "I don't like them! She's always making me the loser!"

Alec: "She's got you all figured out, bub."

OC: "Come on, Logan. I like they way she's making a tragic hero out of you."

Logan: "I don't want to be a tragic hero. I just want the girl!"

Alec: "You're a whiner, just like Eyes one Logan.

Max: "Shut up, Alec. It's easy for you to say. You're getting all the women."

Alec: "ya I know is much more fun. Than being boring like log boy."

Asha: "Don't worry, OC, He's not getting me."

OC: "dam right Boo."

Logan: "You stay away from my woman!"

Alec: "What? It's all up to her, you know. She's the one writing it."

Max: "He's right."

Asha: " I don't care. He's not getting me, either."

Max: "Thank God."

Asha: "Hey! I'm desirable!"

Logan: "Yeah, she is!"

Asha: "I am?"

Logan: „Um"

Max: "What's this?"

Logan: "Um."

OC: "It's nothing. Now, why don't we all be quiet and let her write, huh?"

Max: "No, wait a minute! Wash, do you have a crush on Asha

Logan: "No! I just said that she is attractive!"

Asha: "I am!"

Logan: "Yes, you are. Now--"

Asha: "Don't talk to us like that, Max!

Max: "Like what?"

Alec: "You're patronizing them."

Max: "Thanks, Alec u are big help for just one work just now…."

Alec: "Anytime, Maxie."

Max: "I'm not patronizing anyone. I'm just trying to understand u-"

Alec: "Damn it! I can't stand that!"

OC: "What?"

Logan: "That "Maxie – Alec-thing! You're always so – so—"

Asha: "Understanding?"

Logan: "Yeah! Thanks, Asha."

Alec: "What? So, we're two of a kind. Sue us."

Asha: "You know what? I'm out of here. Jesus, I am damned attractive. I know I am!"

Logan: "Asha, wait a minute! Asha!"

Logan: "Asha! Wait up!

(Rogue20) ME: "Can you all be quiet now? I'm trying to concentrate here for cry out loud."

Alec: "Yeah. Let her write. I can use a new adventure. Bored out of my mind, lately."

Max: "Do you think she'll write about us again, Alec?"

Alec: "Of course. We're her favourites Maxie."

Logan: "'We're her favorites.' Blegh! I'm sick and tired of that tragic hero-shit. You know what? You two deserve each other. I'm stepping out of this stupid goody-goody character and I'm going after Asha. How's that, huh?"

Max: "Logan! You're overreacting!

Alec: "Let him, He's just upset."

Max: "He's not my boyfriend."

Alec: "Not anymore."

Max: "You insensitive asshole--"

Alex: "Maxie, that language!"

Max: "Ohh shut up Alec. "

Alec: "Don't. He'll be back for you, crawling on his knees, begging you to take him back."

Max: "You think so?"

Alec: "Sure. Who would want to leave someone like you, huh?"

Max: "Aww, that's sweet, Alec."

Alec: "I have my moments."

Max: "You know what? I'm out of here, too. I have go to work and Normal is going to chant my ass if I'm late again….


End file.
